


The Radiant knights

by LaughingHollow (sugoi)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embrace The Light AU - Freeform, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Infection, Multi, No beta we die like wyrm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow
Summary: Let Her Light the way to a golden futureThough the dying light's days are numbered, we follow the dying god as she watches what becomes of her beloved kingdom, under the rule of a enigmatic yet persistent king and the wyrmlings that just might be the hope for a bright and prosperous future.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Radiant knights

**Author's Note:**

> What if all of hallownest still worshiped the Radiance?  
> What if the pale king and the god of dreams were able to reach a agreement?  
> What if there was no reason to discard thousands of vessels?  
> What if i go so far off the game plot we end up in conifer's left shoe?!?!?

The first seconds of the knight's life Were shrouded in muddled fog, the chill of darkness biting into their soft and pliable pale shell, and a voice accompanied by the fluttering of feathers.

" Welcome child of wyrm and root.." 

The voice breathed against their mind, a soft pressure as the foreign words pushed against their thoughts.

"We are waiting for you, break free little child, grace us with your presence, you are the future.."

The unknown voice was still calm but laced with a pleading urgency that had the knight anxiously wiggling around in their shell, a crack, Spurred from their activities lead to the crumbling foundation of the egg, and like a floodgate bursting open, the knight spilt from the egg in a stream of viscous fluid, and onto the cold soil beneath them.

The cool wind felt much colder to their thin shell as they laid in the dark, getting their weak and tubby limbs to work was a challenge, one they worked at with painstakingly slow progress.

Their small body had so little energy it hardly seemed worth the trouble, perhaps they could just stay there and rest, maybe sleep a little longer?

But their stomach ached with a pang, the instinct to eat was strong, and need not be taught to a newly hatched, it motivated the child to rise up onto their weak and wobbly legs and conquer their very first steps!

"Well done small one, find my light I will nourish you with the means to continue your journey " The voice breathed into their thoughts, their praise filled them with a tiny burst of pride, and the knight so eager to please the voice.

(Mother?)

They made to dart off but their short tubby legs simply buckled under them, causing them to fall flat on their mask, they took a moment to collect themselves, humbled and a little embarrassed but overall fine, the damp cold moss cushioning their feet safeguarded the fall, after that they decided starting out slow would be best lest they fall again.

They wandered the darkness for sometime without idea or destination in mind but a instinctual sense of drawing, pulling them forward, they didn't stop until they were met with a strange noise.

Strange being fair, in the sense that the knight had yet to hear anything in their vary short life, save for the soothing voice of encouragement from within their head from time to time and the cracking of their own egg, this was a vary new to them.

It was a rustling noise, the unaccountable sound of movement, this caused the knight to hesitate, they were small and defenseless, while they had yet to meet a predator they were still instilled with the emotion of fear.

which is exactly why they decided hiding was the best option, but the sound was migrating towards them at such a fast pace, they had little time to flee far, so they jumped behind the closest thing they could find.

That unfortunately was a rock...no smaller then their leg, no bigger then their waist, they hadn't had time to properly think it through! had they may have considered increasing their chances of stealth by squatting.

The mirthful laugh, radiates in their mind, and the knight feels a little upset and hurt that the voice mocked them in such a desperate and dangerous time!

The sound increased as the movement got closer, exposed and defenseless, terror seized their little heart, immobilizing their limbs, keeping them rooted in place like a soul statue, the knight clinched their eyes shut waiting for the inevitable.

But they were met with no shredding teeth nor piercing pinchers, instead they felt a warm soft pudgy limb, much lime their own poke their mask, it took a few good prods to convince the wyrmling to open their eyes, by then another appendage joined into the fray.

The knight peek open their eyes only to get poked right in it as a prodding hand missed its mark, with a squeak they covered their assaulted eye, batting away all over offending curious hands.

After jumping back a few paces, the opened their eyes again this time at a safe distance from the probing hands to shoot the two other wyrmlings with a intimidating glare.

Both were bigger then they, one more so then the other, but this did not deter their smaller clutchmate, the two both watched the knight with curious fascination as the small wyrmling tried to puff itself up to look more intimidating even going as far as a few threatening hops to drive their point home.

They were not to be messed with!

Both wyrmlings tilted their head in usion, the smallest of the two with three head prongs and a interestingly stringy looking cape shrunk behind the other wyrmling as if the knight's antics were successful.

The largest a wrymling with a mask very similar to that of the knight's save for two sets of extra prongs gracing each horn, stepped forward, they brought forward their tiny hands, moving them up and down slowly before offering them to the irate and suspicious little knight in an obvious peace offering.

Time pasts slowly in the tense moment the knight stared at the offering, but eventually they relented, deflating and reaching out with small trembling hands.

They cautiously accepted them not because they were lonely and definitely not because they were still shaken up, they were just being the bigger person here, diplomacy would serve them well in the future...if they knew what that was.

The moment they touched the bigger wyrmling's hands the thought manifested in their mind, not a command but an idea instilled.

" Sibling!, seeking you! find others! Come!"

The thought buzzed into in their mind distorted and haphazard, but they understood, this was their clutchmate and they were searching for others!

There was more of their siblings roaming about alone just like them! they had to help find them so they could be safe together! 

The little knight felt a tug of urgency and excitement as the prospect of finding more clutmates filled their mind, it was almost enough to make them forget how hungry they were.

they nodded to the bigger wyrmling eager to begin searching for the other wyrmlings.

Beside them the smaller but still taller  
wyrmling jumped excitedly, throwing themselves at the smaller wyrmling and pulling them into a crushing bear hug so tight the knight was sure their eyes would pop out of their mask.

However they were spared from this fate when the biggest managed to pry the overly eager wyrmling off their smaller sibling, the knight immediately dashed to safety, hiding under their biggest siblings greysh green cloak, sticking their tongue out at the offending sibling sadly this spite was lost behind the white mask and neither siblings took notice.

Taking lead the largest lead the smaller two into a clearing, scattered in luminous white egg shells, two eggs were still hatching but seemingly having trouble while the evidence lead the trio to assume the two others were at large already.

They examined the two eggs, their shell seemed to be a little malformed, overlapping layers of proteins merging the two shells, creating a thick unnatural barriers that would cause a hassle for any newborns trapped inside, the distressed cries of a clutchmate could be heard while the insistent pattering soft hands against hard shell could be heard from the other.

They had to help them!, or they'd be traped in their forever, what a terrible fate to be trapped inside a dark egg forever!

The thought made the knight feel anxious, racking their brain for a solution, they half wish the voice would talk to them, tell them what to do, how to help their siblings, but the voice was oddly silent 

However the voice was not needed, as the largest wyrmling acted quickly, they devised a plan and they trio threw it into action immediately, the two larger wyrmlings gripped each said of the conjoined eggs and the knight found a stick, and brandished it as if it were a weapon.

With resolve fueled by the cries of their trapped siblings, they rose the stick and brought it down with all the strength their little body could muster, meanwhile the two stronger siblings pulled each side of the eggs away from each other with all their might.

The stick struck its mark with a sicking crack, shell splitting under the the impact, the two wrymlings were sent flying as there was suddenly nothing yielding against their force.

Embryotic fluid splattered everywhere, as pale eggshells flew every which way, it was most certainly a mess but a successful mess!

The little knight marveled as two smaller, wrymlings crawled out of the remains of the egg.

They were both small, even smaller then the knight by far!, one's horns curved downward, while it's twin's have double sets of small prongs on each side of their mask, they both scrambled over to meet their new larger sibling, one was a little more shy and lingered back, whilst the other threw themselves across the knight's waist, pointing accusingly back at the egg shells, and squeaking agitatedly at it.

The knight examined his little siblings their shells were very frail, their structure much weaker then the other two, even their masks, they were so thin they were almost translucent.

"So frail...They are weak, you must watch them, keep them from harm until the Wyrm comes for you, follow my light little wyrmlings" 

the voice breathed within his mind, and ghost nodded, agreeing as they finished their assessment, the voice a familiar comfort, they had forgot their previous ire for it's mocking in the wake of the newest events to unfold before them!

The rustling of leaves have the trio bristling, but as the bush parted it was only the second largest sibling!

The knight patted the smaller wrymlings on the head, and pointed towards them, and the other, they were all siblings!

But the larger wyrmling as the they spotted the two tiny hatchlings they paused ominously, there was a tense moment as they stared down each other, in the moment the knight realized their mistake, just as their larger sibling dashed forward, their deadly arms outstretched to no doubt crush the lifeforce out of their tiny frail siblings!

Screeching erupted as the tiny wrymlings ran for their short lives, the larger giving chase, arms spread wide open in which would certainly be sudden death for any creature caught in its grasp, the knight chased after the three, desperately wacking the largest with the broken stick in hopes of beating some sense into them, however it just resulted in them turning and taking out their frustration on them, ghost was sure they lost 5 years off their life as they were ensnared by their sibling's death grip of a hug.

Even so the distraction gave the tiny siblings time to run and hide, which made it worth it, if it meant saving the lives of their kin.

The two siblings stared out of their hiding places in terror as they watched knight dangle helplessly in their sibling's grasp, fight crushed out of them, it was a fight they could not win, not when their belly was empty, said belly growled ruthlessly, making all four wrymlings jump, all staring curiously at the knight's stomach.

Finally the largest siblings reappeared, in tow was yet another wrymling with three prongs on its mask, smaller then the knight but healthily so, and still larger then the twins.

Upon spotting the two terrified new borns, the half dead knight and the tallest sibling, obviously the offending party caught red handed, the largest just brings both hands up to massage their temples through their mask.

The knight huffs with exasperation as laughter rings thought his head again.

This was going to take a while...

**Author's Note:**

> Short updates mostly funny bullshit with mindless drabbles to keep me sated.
> 
> Kudos to whomever can name these babs  
> The knight is so dramatic lol.


End file.
